This invention relates to a fabric treating composition, detergent and softener, which are useful for imparting excellent softness and low-yellowing property to fabric articles such as clothes, and for reducing wrinkles, and fabric articles treated therewith.
In the prior art, dimethylpolysiloxanes epoxy group-containing organopolysiloxanes, and amino group-containing organopolysiloxanes are widely used as a fabric treating agent for imparting softness or other properties to fabric articles. Among others, amino group-containing organopolysiloxanes capable of imparting excellent softness are most often used. Fabric treating agents comprising as an active ingredient organopolysiloxanes having —C3H6NH2, —C3H6NHC2H4NH2 and the like as amino groups are widely used because of excellent softness. Recently they are also used as a softener for liquid detergents.
Fabrics treated with organopolysiloxanes having —C3H6NH2, —C3H6NHC2H4NH2 and the like as amino groups have the drawback that degradation of amino groups occurs by heat, ultraviolet light or other factors due to heat treatment, drying or aging and in particular, white or tint color fabrics or fabric articles change their color to yellow and lose softness.
For the purpose of preventing such yellowing, JP-A 57-101076 discloses reaction of amino group-containing organopolysiloxane with organic acid anhydride or chloride. JP-A 59-179884 discloses reaction with epoxy compounds. JP-A 1-306683 discloses reaction with higher fatty acids. JP-A 2-47371 discloses reaction with carbonates as means for modifying amino groups, which is, in part, commercially practiced. Further, JP-A 8-053547 discloses a cyclohexyl group-containing, amino-modified organopolysiloxane. JP-A 7-216754 and JP-A 10-046473 disclose organopolysiloxanes containing a sterically hindered piperidyl group. JP-A 2001-89571 discloses amine, polyol, and amide-functional organopolysiloxane copolymers.
On the other hand, active efforts have recently been made to develop fabric treating agents for reducing wrinkles in fabric articles, especially cotton articles and polyester/cotton articles, and development of liquid detergents containing fabric treating agents for imparting both softness and wrinkle resistance is also in progress. JP-A 2002-531712 discloses a composition comprising a lubricant a shape retention polymer, a lithium salt and a plasticizer, as a wrinkle control agent. JP-A 2002-513097 discloses a composition comprising a cationic surfactant. JP-A 2005-187987 discloses a composition comprising an ester group-containing cation activator, a silicone compound and at least 1% of a water-soluble polymer. JP-A 2004-512431 discloses use of water-insoluble polymer nano-particles. Moreover, JP-A 10-508912 discloses a method for spray treatment with a water-soluble composition comprising an effective amount of silicone and a film former. JP-A 9-95866 discloses a shape-retaining fabric wherein a polylactone-containing crosslinking thermoplastic resin is irradiated with actinic energy radiation.
However, these methods are less effective in reducing wrinkles, and a fabric treating agent having excellent softness and low-yellowing property is not available.